1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasion resistance testing apparatus for materials such as plastics, rubber and fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor vehicle, hose and tubing failure often results in expensive repair costs. If the vehicle is under warranty, the vehicle manufacturer must replace or repair parts damaged by the hose and tubing failure. If the vehicle is not under warranty, the owner pays the expensive repair costs.
To properly test the abrasion resistance of the outer cover of a hose specimen, the testing method must conform to or exceed ISO 6945 requirements. This standard method of testing compares the quality levels of hose or tubing, but does not predict product abrasion life. The standard method is designed for wire or reinforced hose with smooth and parallel covers.
One of the problems of the ISO 6845 and related abrasion resistance testing devices is the lack of an automated shut-off when the material fails. Without an automated shut-off, the material has to be closely monitored by the user to determine when the material fails and shut off the device. If the device is not shut-off upon material failure, the abrading tip will keep moving across the test sample down to the mandrel, possibly destroying the abrading tip.
Another problem is the prior art devices do not measure the actual load or force applied to the test sample. This leaves the user to estimate the load based on the weight of the abrading tip and other weights added to the abrading tip.
The prior art devices are designed to easily test only one particular outer diameter of tubing. If the user want to test different sizes of tubing, there is no way to easily adjust the test sample to fit under the abrading tip. Similarly, if a different type of material needs to be tested, such as upholstery fabric, one would have to use a different machine to test the fabric.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop an abrasion resistance testing apparatus that automatically shuts off when the test sample fails. It would also be advantageous to develop an abrasion resistance testing apparatus that could measure the actual force applied to the test sample. It would be further advantageous to develop an abrasion resistance testing apparatus that could be used with test samples having a variety of outer diameters. An abrasion resistance testing apparatus that could be used to test a variety of test samples, from upholstery fabrics to tubing to rubber would be equally advantageous.